Moving Distractions
by Lynna L
Summary: A Buffy and Spike kind of thing. Buffy being a mysterious new beauty and Spike being the bad ass in the school they attend. (None of the slayers or what goes bump in the night stuff is in here, just normal people stuff)
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Sunnydale

A/N: This is my first story so bare with me. These characters also are not mine, I have only created a story with them in it. I welcome any criticism you have. It would be nice to have opinions from other people about my work.  
  
Title of Story: Moving Distractions  
  
Summary: A Buffy and Spike kind of thing. Buffy being a mysterious new beauty and Spike being the bad ass in the school they attend. (None of the slayers or what goes bump in the night stuff is in here, just normal people stuff)  
  
Chapter 1 – Welcome to Sunnydale  
  
Buffy Summers open's the door to her new room and lies on her bed. She wonders, 'Am I actually gonna stay in this town for at least a year'. Then throws the thought aside and starts to unpack all the boxes around her room.  
  
Buffy had spent all of her life moving around a lot. Her eighth grade year was worst, she moved three times that year. It was because of her mother, Joyce Summers, and she always had money problems. Finally though, Joyce had gotten rid of all her debt and bought a house. And that's where they were now, unpacking in there new home, in Sunnydale.  
  
Later that day:  
  
Buffy was putting the finishing touches on her room. She had things running through her head. Things like, 'I wonder if I'll make any friends here or meet anyone vaguely interesting. Maybe I will but if I don't, it wouldn't bother me. I'm use to being alone.' She looks at her reflection in her full- length mirror. 'Its not like anyone really knows me.  
  
Buffy had boyfriends before but she never really got to trust anyone. They either wanted her for her looks (which happened to being amazingly beautiful), wanted her as a benefit friend, or cheated on her when they had her. She seemed not to well at picking guys out. With that noted, I don't think you'd trust many people either.  
  
"Mom" Buffy yells from the top of the stairs trying to get her mothers attention.  
  
"What?" Joyce yells back while trying to make dinner in the kitchen. The kitchen being down the stairs and around the corner.  
  
Buffy walks down the stairs and sees her mom walking toward her from the kitchen's direction. "I finished fixing up my room." She says with a sigh of relief, knowing she doesn't have to unpack anymore boxes and put their contents where they should go.  
  
"Alright" Joyce says while turning around walking back towards the kitchen. "Come help me with dinner." Unwilling Buffy follows her mother to the kitchen. "So, are you excited about your first day of school here tomorrow?"  
  
"It's school, how excited could I be?" Buffy says giving her mother a drowsy look. She'd already missed the first couple of weeks of school because she was still in the whole moving process.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be more excited tomorrow." Joyce replies to her daughter's drowsy face. "But for now, lets eat."  
  
As they eat they talk about their new house. It was extremely nice compared to the apartments they'd live in before. And with a porch and backyard, it was like a dream house that came true.  
  
After eating they cleaned up and since it was already 10:30pm, they retired to there rooms. Buffy falling into a deep slumber right away, knowing she had her first day of school tomorrow. School in Sunnydale high, hoping it won't be hell for her. 


	2. Chapter 2 First Day of School

A/N: As I said before, review me. Plus if people don't, I would think no ones reading it. (By the way, thanks spikezbaybee. You were my first reviewer.)  
  
Previously: Buffy Summers and her mother, Joyce, moved to Sunnydale, unpacked, and hoped it'd be permanent. Buffy falling into a deep slumber right away, knowing she had her first day of school tomorrow. School in Sunnydale high, hoping it won't be hell for her.  
  
Chapter 2 – First Day of School  
  
6:00am  
Buffy was sleeping soundlessly until she was abruptly woken up by her screaming alarm clock. She threw her hand up and hit the snooze button, obviously falling back to sleep. Fifteen minutes later, that monster of an alarm clock went off again, so again she hits the snooze button. Finally for a third time it goes off, without opening her eyes, she hits snooze and turns it off as well. She knows her alarm clock like the back of her hand so it was simple enough to find the right button.  
  
Lying on her bed she realizes she should get up and get ready for school. So, she opens her eyes and turns to her alarm clock, which read 6:36am. She gets out of bed, and walks over to her closet. Looking for something to wear, she easily picks out something. The outfit she picked out was black somewhat dressy pants that flared a little at the bottom, a hott red low-cut tank top, a black polyester jacket, and some black ankle boots to match. Then, she did her make up, she doesn't wear much, just eyeliner (black today), eye shadow (a burgundy color today), and something on her lips (clear lip-gloss today). And after all that, she brushes her hair, leaving it down today.  
  
Going down the stairs Buffy could hear her mom making breakfast. "Buffy, breakfast" Joyce says yelling at first then, realizing Buffy was already down stairs, lowering her voice back to its regular loudness.  
  
Buffy looks at her and says, "I'm here, I'm here". Then she sat down and ate her breakfast. They made random small talk as they ate.  
  
"Anyway" Buffy says while putting her dishes in the sink. "I shall be heading to school now."  
  
"Okay, have fun." Joyce says while getting out of her seat. "By the way, I won't be home when you get back from school. I'm gonna be working at the gallery if you need me." She handed Buffy her work number. "Being a junior now doesn't mean you're not in need of your mother once in a while."  
  
"I know" Buffy responds while grabbing her keys and her black purse before heading out of the door. She got in her black Chrysler Sebring and drove off to school. She got her license not to long ago and got her car from her dad. She didn't see her dad much; he lived three hours away from here. When she saw him though, he spoiled her rotten. And he had that car waiting for her for almost a year before she got her license.  
  
She got to the school just as the bell rang for first class to start. No one had seen her since she didn't get out of her car till everyone was inside. She got out finally and walked over to the front entrance. She hesitated momentarily upon grabbing the door handle and walking into the building. She didn't know where to register, being new and all so she asked this girl that happen to bump into her. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where the main office is?"  
  
The girl, surprised by the new student suddenly said, "Actually, I do." The girl was wearing a cute orange flowery dress with sandals to match. Orange looked well on her because she had long red hair. "It's down this hall . . ." She pointed down the hall at her right. Pausing for a second. "And it's the first door on the right." The red head quickly turn's around after saying, "I have to go. Bye" and rushes down the hall, disappearing around the corner.  
  
Buffy still standing there, somewhat in confusion but brushed off the confusion about the girl and walked down to the main office. Twenty minutes later she was out of the office, getting a tour from the guidance counselor. And as they went through the school, the counselor showed Buffy where all here classes were and every other room she might have to go to. After the seemingly long but actually short tour, there was still ten minutes till the first class was over. So, the counselor took Buffy to her class and introduced her to Mr. Strecihmy.  
  
"Hi Buffy." Mr. Strecihmy says while the counselor leaves. "Welcome to chemistry, I'll give you your book tomorrow but for now, take a seat in that last chair, in the back right corner." The whole class was silent with wonder, looking at her walk over to her seat. "Everyone, this is Buffy Summers. She'll be joining our class." Just then, the bell rang which provoked the crowd to get up and head to the door.  
  
Buffy, standing up now, noticed a familiar red head. "Hey" She shouted trying to get the girls attention, which worked.  
  
"Hi" The girl uttered so quietly.  
  
"I'm Buffy, obviously. What's you name?" Buffy looking intently at the girl as they headed out the class and down the hall.  
  
"It's Willow"  
  
"Hey, can you help me find my next class? It's history, with Mrs. Rotis."  
  
"Yeah, I can. I actually have that class now too."  
  
"Great! I will have someone to talk to." Buffy said with a sigh of relief.  
  
They walked into their history class and Buffy went straight to the teacher to inform her she would be in that class. Meanwhile, Willow took her seat and gets a tap on her shoulder. It was Xander Harris, he was her best friend, and they've known each other all their lives. "Hey Will, who's the new girl?" he said with much intrigue.  
  
"Yeah, who's your new buddy?" Oz said which was pretty strange since he hardly talks. He was Willows boyfriend.  
  
"Her names Buffy." She said to Oz and Xander. Xander was hearing her but staring at Buffy.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, there was another girl in wonder. "Who is that?" Cordelia (the popular girl) said with a bit of attitude, which was probably because she knew the new girl was prettier than her. Harmony (her best buddy but also a total airhead) and Angel O'Connor (Cordelia's boyfriend, the popular guy and also a senior) turn to see who she was talking about quickly.  
  
"I guess she's new." Angel says while turning back to look at Cordelia. He knew that if he looked at the new girl too long Cordelia would be jealous.  
  
"Do you think her hair colors real?" Harmony says. Cordelia and Angel ignore her dimwitted thought.  
  
Buffy, finally done talking with the teacher, took her seat (next to Willow of course since she hasn't talked to anyone else). And then Willow starts talking, "Buffy, this is Xander my best friend and Oz my boyfriend."  
  
"Hi. How's it going?" Buffy says looking at the two guys Willow points out.  
  
"Hey, you must be the new girl, unless my eyes are deceiving me and I'm making a fool of myself and I'll shut up now." Xander says while Oz just nods.  
  
Just then, the door someone walks into the classroom, 10 minutes late and sits in his seat. "William, where were you." Mrs. Rotis says as she figures out that he doesn't have any note or pass.  
  
"Just walking around this dreadful school." Spike (a.k.a. William Giles, Spike being his nickname but he always liked it better) said with a smirk on his face. The teacher, not amused, continued with her lesson plan. Spike (he also was suppose to be a senior but he had so many suspensions he was held back), with his wondering eyes, noticed the new girl sitting a few seats away. But then doused off to sleep because Mr. Rotis's voice talking about history was so dull. The rest of the class did pretty much the same.  
  
After this class, and several other ones, it was time for lunch.  
  
Buffy, of course sat with Willow like she had been all day. Others at the table were Xander, Oz and Faith O'Connor (Angel little sister, she was a junior too). Across the room was where Angel, Cordelia and Harmony sat. The one person that really caught Buffy's eye though was Spike, he just walked in and sat over at his usually table. Spike was wearing black pants, a blood red shirt, and his trademark duster. He never went anywhere with out it. His hair was bleached blonde hair gelled back today. And he had a scare that bisected one of his eyebrows, which gave him a bad ass look because everyone always wondered how it got that way.  
  
Spike looked around, noticing Buffy was looking at him, which intrigued him. He thought, maybe I'll get to talking with her soon. And with that, he left the cafeteria. She also snapped back to whatever conversation was going on at the table, which she didn't actually hear any of it, all she heard was muffling  
  
After lunch, she went to her last few classes, and after that she went to her locker for the last time of that day. "So Buffy, have you heard of the Bronze yet?" Xander says as she takes a book out of her locker.  
  
"Nope. What is it?" Buffy wonders what the hell he's talking about.  
  
"It's a club in town. The only place worth going. You should come tonight." He says as Willow walks in on the conversation.  
  
"You should. It's the only place around here, literally." Willow says knowing Buffy wouldn't say no."  
  
"Okay. It sounds like fun to me. Give me the address of this Bronze and I'll meet you guys there at 7:30pm. Willow writes down the address and gives it to Buffy.  
  
"I'll see you then. Bye." Willow says quickly before taking off down the hall to catch up to Oz who she just spotted. Xander leaves as well with only a quick bye.  
  
Buffy gets home lays on her bed and thinks about the day she just had. Then again, it isn't over yet. In a few hours she'd be going to the Bronze, hopefully having fun. And she had hopeful thinking that maybe a certain bad ass would be there. Just maybe. . . 


	3. Chapter 3 The Bronze

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy. Thanks for the few reviews I gotten, hope I get more and hope I get more reviewers too. Anyway, here's chapter three.  
  
Previously: Buffy had here first day of school, made new friends and noticed a bleach blonde guy who we all know as Spike. Buffy gets home lays on her bed and thinks about the day she just had. Then again, it isn't over yet. In a few hours she'd be going to the Bronze, hopefully having fun. And she had hopeful thinking that maybe a certain bad ass would be there. Just maybe. . .  
  
Chapter 3 - The Bronze  
  
6:30pm  
Buffy looks around in her closet. She decided since this was her first time she would be going somewhere in this town, she should change into something girlier. She grabbed a black velvet-like dress. It had straps and was low cut on the top. It also was a few inches under her knee with slits up the sides stopping at the middle of her thighs. She also grabbed some black shoes with three-inch heels. They showed her toes and had an ankle strap on them.  
  
Now that she had an outfit picked out she put it on and then fixed her hair and makeup. She put her hair up in a clip with a few random strands down. She then touched up whatever else needed touching up and looked at the time. It was 7:10pm. She thought to her self, 'I should probably be going now, it'll take me a few minutes to find it. Then again, this is a small town.'  
  
She walked down the stairs followed with a yell out to her mom, "Mom, I'm going out. I'll be back later."  
  
"Okay, but don't be back too late" Joyce said in an if u do I'll kill kind of way.  
  
"I know, I know." And with that Buffy picked up her black purse and her keys. Within moments she was out the door and follow Willows instructions to the club.  
  
7:25pm  
Buffy found the place, thinking to herself, 'this is a definite plus'. She takes a second, then gets out of her car and walks into the club. The music in the club was live. Blink 182 was on the stage, singing their newest songs. She looked around, noticing Willow sitting alone, at one of the small round tables. While walking over and sitting next to her she said, "hey Willow, looks like I made. All in one piece I might add."  
  
"Hey, looks like you did, which I can say for the fact of no one else has yet." Willow said while still checking if her Oz was walking through the door yet. And strangely, he was just walking through the door. "Hey, there's Oz."  
  
Buffy turns her head around and sees Oz heading in there direction. "Hey, looks like I'm not the first one here." Oz said in a thank god way because he didn't want to be here without Willow.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of sort of was." Willow says in a normal voice going into a quiet one. Oz comes over to her, kisses her and sits down next to her.  
  
Suddenly Buffy stands up, getting weird looks from Oz and Willow. "Not to be get away from all this cuteness. I'm gonna take a walk around this club. I'll be back in a little bit." Willow and Oz look at her walk away for a second and then get back to their 'cuteness'.  
  
Buffy walks up the stairs to the upper part of the Bronze, just as the song changes to 'I Miss You', which happened to be a song she liked. By the time she got to the top and she was looking at the crowd of people, the lyrics started.  
  
"Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
  
Where you can always find me  
  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
  
We'll wish this never ends  
  
(I miss you I miss you)  
  
(I miss you I miss you)"  
  
Buffy thought to herself, 'why am I standing up here. I could probably have a better time with them down there' Xander was now there, talking about who knows what with them. They looked like they were having a good time though. But for some reason she would rather stand up here, in the darkness and alone.  
  
Or so she thought alone, but she knows she would rather have some sort of company and strangely enough she did. "For someone who seems very social, they seem to fancy the same parts of the club as someone like myself" A voice behind her said with might I add a very British accent.  
  
As the music keeps playing: "Where are you and I'm so sorry  
  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
  
I need somebody and always  
  
This sick strange darkness  
  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
  
And as I stare I counted  
  
Webs from all the spiders  
  
Catching things and eating their insides  
  
Like indecision to call you  
  
and hear your voice of treason  
  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
  
Stop this pain tonight"  
  
Buffy didn't turn around to see whom it was behind her, she just responded, "Well, I like it up here, being my first time in here at all, I think this is probably the best spot of the club. Knowing that it isn't crowded up here, or half as noisy as down there." Finally she turns around and sees a bleach blonde haired guy standing there with his piercing blue as on her. She pauses realizing it was that guy from school, she didn't remember his name though. Then she said, "Hey, your in my history class."  
  
There was moment of silence except for the music playing: "Don't waste your time on me you're already  
  
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)  
  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
  
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)  
  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)"  
  
"Yeah, that would be me. If you didn't catch my name then its William, but I prefer Spike. I believe you're new in town as well, but I haven't caught what people call you." Spike says looking straight into her eyes, which made her feel pretty special.  
  
Buffy dazing off in his ocean blue eyes, then realizing what he said, she responds, "Oh, my names Buffy."  
  
"Buffy . . .I like it. So, how do you like Sunnydale so far, or as I'd like to call it Sunnyhell?" Spike says with bit of a smirk on his face.  
  
"It's getting better by the second." Buffy says in a seductive way. Anyone that could have been watching, which no one happen to be, would have been able to tell they were into each other. "Is this town as dull as they say?"  
  
"It's worse but, getting more and more interesting by the second." Spike says, knowing it'll put a smile on her face. "So what brings you here luv?"  
  
She wonders about the luv part, guessing that's probably what he called girls he liked or as he would say fancied. But calling her luv gave her this tingling feeling inside that went through her whole body, making her light headed. She would have lost her balance if it hadn't been for the bar she was holding on behind her. "Had to move, let's just leave it at that"  
  
"Alright luv." Spike said, knowing it did something to her because the first time he said luv he could see her almost fall but somehow restrain herself from actually falling.  
  
They talked for hours, about nothing important like Sunnyhell and school. Then Buffy looked at the clock, realizing it was five minutes till 11pm, which happen to be what time she was suppose to be home on school nights. She then said, "Shit, I have to go."  
  
"Then I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow luv?" Spike said intently waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yeah, that is, if you show up. But if I don't leave right now, I'll kind of be dead so, see ya." With that, she hurried down the stared and out of the Bronze. Spike was still there where she left him, thinking about his new temptress. Wondering if she's thinking about him too, which she most definitely was.  
  
Buffy got home, it was five minutes after 11pm and Joyce walked over to her. "You're late."  
  
"Only by five minutes." She said hoping her mom would let it slide sense it was only five minutes.  
  
"Well, try not to be late again." Joyce said knowing she was too tired to yell at her because of five minutes.  
  
"Yep, I know. Night." Buffy went upstairs and changed into a tank top and pajama pants. Then, of course going to sleep, thinking about him. With those dreamy blue eyes, who wouldn't?  
  
Spike left the club shortly after her. Went home, just as she did and got into bed. Wondering that maybe she only talked to him because they were alone. Wondering that maybe she would be like one of those girls who didn't talk to him in public because she was afraid what people would think. Oh well, guess he'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out. 


End file.
